Pass, Set, Kill
by millennialfairy
Summary: Marinette loves life out on the court. Being a setter and getting to control the game makes her happy. But what about when she can't control her feelings when a certain childhood friend comes back into town? No miraculous. Volleyball AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I actually play volleyball and it is a sport that I really love, but if not enough readers understand volleyball terminology then I will dedicate a chapter to explaining everything! Btw, I got the idea for this story through some fan-art, but I don't know who drew it! I felt a connection to that art, so if anyone knows who drew it let me know.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous or anything associated with it.

Chapter 1

Marinette's POV

"Knee pads, then shoes. Knee pads, then shoes."

Believe it or not, this is something every volleyball player has to think before going to a tournament. Why? No one really knows, but we do know that you _better_ have your knee pads. I went through my mental checklist one last time before putting my hair up in pigtails. I quickly slipped on my red jersey and Ladybugs sweatshirt before running out to the car. Today is the first tournament of the co-ed volleyball season, and I can't wait. I fingered my number, 3, on my bag as my dad started the car. I smiled as I remembered why I picked this number in the first place.

It was my first year playing volleyball and boy, was I awful. I couldn't pass, set, hit, or even serve, but something drew me to the game. So I trained harder than anyone else, and now I'm the only setter in my team's 5-1 rotation. One year we were in a tight match with a team and the passes were not coming to me. So our libero ended up setting a few balls to me on the right side. The first ball, I was scared. I rarely have to hit as the only setter, so I tried to tip it. It went right into the block. The second time I got set, I rolled it… out of bounds. I was extremely frustrated by then, so the third time, I hit it, _hard,_ and it went right between the 1/6 seam. Thus my best friend Alya (and my trusty outside hitter) hooked her arm around my neck and said, "third times the charm?" Thus, my lucky number was born.

Before I knew it, we were at the gym. I took a deep breath, we were ready, "see you for the first set dad!" I quickly gave my dad a hug and ran into the gym. I immediately found my team, the Ladybugs, and shuffled over to them.

"Ugh. Okay who didn't wash their knee pads?" Alya half yelled while pinching her nose. We all looked over at Ivan who turned away guiltily. Alya laughed, "we ready to go guys?" We all cheered, "don't go and start getting hyped without me!" The team turned to see the fiery red hair of our coach, Tikki, walking our way. "Okay guys, I just want to let you know that our first match is against… the Cats." Everyone audibly gasped. Tikki had told us that her ex-boyfriend/current boyfriend (it was "complicated"), Plagg, coached another volleyball team. This was going to be an interesting match.

We have a strong lineup.

1- Ivan (middle blocker)

2- Alya (outside hitter/left back)

3- Marinette (setter/right side)

4- Rose (libero)

5- Juleka (right side/right back)

6- Nathaniel (outside hitter/left back)

7- Kim (middle blocker)

We were ready. After practicing during the off season, we improved leaps and bounds.

"Nino?" I whipped around to see Alya looking quizzically at Nino, one of our best friends at school, wearing a Cats jersey. The team approached him, "we thought you said you weren't going to play this season?"

Earlier in the year Nino came and told the Ladybugs that he wouldn't be playing volleyball this season so he could focus on DJ-ing. I guess that wasn't true. Nino rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "well I wasn't, but then the Cats offered me a spot as their outside, so I couldn't refuse." "Whatever Nino," Alya said forcefully, "we'll see you on the court." Rose turned to go comfort Alya, but I stopped her before she could say anything, she just needed to cool down.

"Well hello there bugaboo," my eyes widened as I slowly turned. No one's called my bugaboo (or anything related to a bug)(long story) for _years._ But suddenly I was standing face to face with Adrien Agreste, my childhood friend.

 _"I can't do this anymore, I'm awful!" The young me had given up. I plopped down and began sobbing. "No you're not Marinette! You just started playing!" Adrien, who was my pepper partner that day, had rushed over to comfort me. "C'mon Mari. Let's keep playing." "No! I'm not as good as everyone else, and I never will be. What's the point?" Adrien smiled as he put a hand on my shoulder, "I'll train you every day if I have to, but someday we'll play on that court together. I promise!" I wiped my tears and sniffled, "okay, then that means I'm going to be a setter so that way we'll always have to be on the court together." We both laughed at this._

 _Since then we were together all the time; at school, during practice, doing homework, everything. It was about a year and a half later that Adrien had to move due to his father's work. "Here," I said plopping a bracelet in his hand while tears were streaming down my face, "so you won't forget me." "I'll never forget you buggie. Never."_

It was at that moment I realized the memories were flooding back to both of us as we embraced in a hug. It's been almost 7 years since the last time we've seen each other. I looked down at his court shoes and laughed; he had strung the bracelet through his laces. He smiled, "I told you I'd never forget. I'd love to stay and chat, but we're about to play our first match. See you on the other side _buggie._ "

It was only then I noticed his jersey, the same one Nino had been wearing. Adrien was playing for the Cats.

* * *

 **Whoo personally already liking this story. It's really relatable for me since I play volleyball lol. Like always, let me know what you think of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous.

Chapter 2

Adrien's POV

I chuckled as I saw Marinette's eyes widen at my jersey. The Cats knew _all about_ the Ladybugs. Ever since I came to this team that's all Plagg seems to talk about. His girlfriend/ex-girlfriend (it's complicated), Tikki, is coaching Marinette's team. Although he's been telling us about how good this team is, I think ours is just as good.

1- Chloe (middle blocker)

2- Kagami (setter/right side hitter)

4- Alix (right side hitter)

5- Max (setter)

7- Mylene (libero)

10- Nino (outside hitter/left back)

11- Lila (middle blocker)

13- Adrien (outside hitter/left back)

I went back over to the Cats' side of the net and began peppering with Nino. I smiled at the thought. Nino and I became fast friends especially since we play the same position. We trust each other. I know that if I'm hitting he'll be right behind me covering, and if he misses the block he knows I'm ready for it to come over.

* * *

 _Tweet!_ "Captains!"

Nino and I walked over the down ref to see which team would get the serve. Turns out, Marinette and her friend are the captains for their team. Her friend seemed uncomfortable around Nino. Weird.

"Heads!" Marinette called. The ref flipped the coin over to reveal… heads.

I smiled at Marinette as she went back over to her side of the court. "Gather 'round children!" Plagg said somewhat sarcastically, "we've been preparing for this. Don't forget what I've told you about this team, okay? Cats on three! 1, 2, 3, Cats!" We went to our starting serve receive. I looked across to see Marinette as their first server.

I recognized a lot of the people on the Ladybugs, but some are new faces. I chucked at the memories of playing volleyball with some of them a few years ago. I scanned the court to see Ivan as their starting middle. I thought for a moment, "Ivan is a better blocker than Kim so since I'm starting front row, I really have to hit around the block."

 _Tweet! Bam!_

Marinette sent a nice jump float over the net. Mylene got the ball perfectly to Max.

"Outside, outside!" Nino yelled. Max sent a set over to him. I winced as the ball was set to far in which forced Nino to not hit exactly as he wished. A red headed boy for the Ladybugs in left back dug the ball up to Marinette, their setter.

She jumped up like she was going in for a quick set with the middle, and Ivan was coming in fast when she sent a shoot set over to her friend (whose name I learned was Alya). Lila had already jumped with Ivan so it was up to Kagami to block this ball. Unfortunately, she was a millisecond too late. Alya ripped the ball down the seam between Mylene and Max. Neither one even touched the ball.

After several points, we were up 18 to 15. Marinette was currently front row and I just made it to front row. I smiled at her from the other side of the net and tapped her foot. She looked at me confused, "just because you're back in town doesn't mean you get to be all buddy-buddy right now. We're playing a game Adrien." She giggled at her own playfulness. "It's a nice way to reconnect."

Before I could get another word out, Marinette had turned to her team. Juleka shanked the pass slightly too far to her left. Marinette sprinted past Kim in the middle to meet the ball. Obviously, I thought, she was going to set the outside, Alya, because that's the best option for the situation at hand. I shuffled back to my defensive position for an outside hit.

 _But boy was I wrong about this play._ As Marinette planted her feet for the set, she jumped up and dumped the ball behind her. I dove and reached out as far to my left as I could. I laid there in shock; the ball was 5 inches from being out.

Marinette just ran, flung her body backwards in the air and shot a ball almost 20 feet _behind her_ at a trajectory that barely cleared the net and dropped so fast that I barely had time to react. This was going to be quite the game.

* * *

The Ladybugs took us to the 3rd set. Although we won the first set, the Ladybugs came back swinging in the second. It was 13 to 13; each team only needed 2 more points to win. Again, I was face to face with Marinette, "so if I win, you owe me a date."

"A d-date?" Marinette stuttered then turned red. Then again, we were furiously sweating so it could've been that. "Yep," I continued, "we haven't seen each other in a while, so let's catch up over ice cream after this." I winked as she turned back toward her team.

 _Two more points guys. Only two more points._

"Outside!" I yelled. Max gave me the most perfect, high 5set that he's ever executed. I did my approach toward cross court, but right as I was contacting the ball, I turned my body to hit the line. The ball hit Marinette's right hand, but went out of bounds. I smiled to myself, one more point. Nino served a deep top spin which Rose received. She overpassed just slightly, forcing Marinette to jump up for the ball.

It was a joust between us. As she went in to get a swing on the ball, I, being taller than her, stuffed the ball back down into her court.

We just won against the Ladybugs.

After the high fives, I went over to Marinette who was shuffling through her bag. "Good game Adrien. It's been a while since we've played volleyball together." I laughed, "Yeah it was nice, but we used to be on the same team." We both chuckled at this as we reminisced about our prior volleyball days. "So," I continued, "how about some ice cream?"

 **I'm doing my best to do this in a way that non-volleyball players can understand the game situations, but it's a lot tougher to put that into writing! Hopefully you guys are liking the story thus far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still don't own Miraculous**

Chapter 3

Marinette's POV

 _Damn it._ Our first match of the season and we lost _to the Cats._ Ugh. I can't believe this. And to make things worse Adrien was on that team. I shoved my knee pads into my bag and began wrapping my ankle braces when Adrien appeared, "Good game Adrien. It's been a while since we've played volleyball together."

"Yeah it was nice, but we used to be on the same team," he continued, "so how about some ice cream?"

I couldn't help but smile, "sure. A new place opened up called _Andre's._ It's really good." Adrien flipped his bangs out of his eyes and chuckled, "sounds great. You're in charge since I haven't even been in Paris for a _long_ while."

We walked along the bridge and stopped at Andre's cart. "The special thing about Andre's is he picks the ice cream for you. Apparently it's supposed to represent your soul mate or something." "Interesting," Adrien replied, "let's see if he's accurate."

We both laughed. Andre handed me an ice cream come with strawberry and lime, while Adrien received cherry, blueberry, and birthday cake. (disclaimer: I don't remember the actual flavors so I made them up :))

"You were right Marinette. This ice cream is amazing." Adrien licked his lips while still shoving ice cream in his face. "His ice cream is great, but you need to slow down before you get a brain freeze," I giggled and shook my head. It seems he hasn't changed too much since he left.

"So how has life been since you left Paris?" I asked. We walked over to a shaded bench in the park. Adrien leaned over to throw his trash away then clapped his hands and sighed, "honestly, nothing that interesting. We lived in China for a while- I finally got to put those Chinese lessons into good use- but I've actually been in the US for the last three years."

I couldn't contain myself.

I audibly gasped.

Adrien had the most concerned look on his face, but luckily I started breathing again, "did you get to go to New York fashion week last year? I heard it was absolutely _amazing_." Adrien laughed at my excitement, "actually I got to stay home last year. It just so happened I had a tournament the next day, so I wasn't allowed to be out that late," he looked at me quizzically, "I didn't know that you were into fashion." I blushed slightly, "um, yeah. I started sewing about four to five years ago and I love it. I actually design my team's jerseys every year." "Wow, that's so cool! No wonder your jersey's look so good," Adrien replied elbowing me in the arm.

"You know Marinette," Adrien said looking into the four o'clock sky, "it's nice being back in Paris. I know we haven't seen each other or been in much contact for the last several years, but I hope we can become friends again, like we used to be." Adrien looked over and gave the most sincere smile.

Not the smile he gave the paparazzi or any modeling agency, but the one he saved for the people that meant the most to him. Marinette blushed in reply and brushed her bangs behind her ear, "I would really like that Adrien."

"Girl you're already falling for him!" Marinette choked, "Alya!" Alya laughed and laughed to the point where she fell out of Marinette's desk chair and onto the floor, "oh don't even try with me Mari. You are absolutely smitten."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Yes, Adrien grew up to be a handsome teenage boy, but that doesn't mean anything, does it? "C'mon Alya. We're childhood best friends. We met at three and started playing volleyball together at around five, so yeah, we're close, but that doesn't mean I've 'fallen for him.'"

"Okay," Alya replied, "then he's fallen for you." "Alya…" I groaned as I threw a pillow at her face, "let's focus on this project, please?"

* * *

Adrien's POV

After saying goodbye to Marinette, I skipped all the way home. It was nice to see that a good friend in Paris was still a good friend. "Yo, Adrien!" I whipped around to see Nino jogging towards me, "What's up Nino?" "Did I just see you with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" I tried to hide my slight blush, "yep. We were really good friends before I moved. Now that I'm back, I'm hoping we can become good friends again."

Nino snorted, "yeah, 'good friends,'" I frowned, "okay Nino, what do the air quotes mean?" Nino rolled his eyes like I missed the opportunity to take a roll shot during a game (which if I see I will take, thank you very much), "oh please Adrien. Everyone saw the way you were gawking at her during the game today. You couldn't have been any more obvious."

I thought for a moment. Was I staring at her? Not in _that_ way, right? Just in a "we're friends, but we're also competition so I'm going to take you down" sort of way, right? Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful girl, but me thinking that doesn't mean anything, right? I shook my head, "yeah whatever Nino. You want to come over and pepper in the backyard?"

* * *

Narrator POV

Plagg rubbed his hand up and down Tikki's back as they were sitting on the couch watching a movie in Plagg's apartment. Tikki shifted and turned towards Plagg while crossing her legs, "so I was thinking," "This can't be good," Plagg said mirroring Tikki's sitting position.

"Would you shut your mouth for two seconds?" Tikki whined, "I was thinking, what if we combined our volleyball teams into one? This way we're not competing with each other. Plus, I know a lot of the people on our teams are friends and they go to school together, so it would be a great opportunity to get them together for our club team."

Plagg pondered on this for a moment, "I'm not completely against this, but think about it Tikki, if we combine our teams we would have a team of fifteen people, and I don't think we could handle that many kids. And they wouldn't get as much playing time." "Then we have another try out just amongst them. If they don't like the combination, then they can leave, but if they want to be on the team they'll have to try out again."

Plagg sighed. He wasn't 100% sure if this was a great idea or not. But he knew that Tikki was the one who always had good ideas (most of the time).

"Fine. Let's do it. But if we go down in flames I blame you." Tikki squealed in delight, "perfect! We'll tell the kids as soon as possible. But what will we name our team?" Plagg glanced over to his bookshelf and saw _The Big Book of Words: Many, Many Words._ It was a gag gift one of his friends had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago. "Let's open this book up and the first word you point to will be our team name."

Tikki bit her lip as Plagg placed the book in her lap. Hopefully luck was on her side. She really didn't want a bad team name.

Tikki slowly opened the book and ran her index finger across the page until she felt the time was right. She opened her eyes to see that the word she was pointing to was "Miraculous."

* * *

 **So it has been a hot minute since I've updated this story, and I am sorry about that. Here are a few things that I have updated in this story/things to know. 1) The kids are ages 16-17. With where I want to go with this story I didn't want them to be too young since I want to go kind of romantic eventually. 2) Adrien has been gone for about 7 years, meaning he left Paris around age 10. 3) I changed some volleyball technicalities in I think chapter 2. It's nothing super important I just visualized the court incorrectly.**

 **I'm super excited to see where this story goes, and as usual, I would love some feedback!**


	4. Volleyball Terminology

Volleyball Terms Chapter

So in the next chapter (maybe two), there is going to be a lot of volleyball involved so this chapter is to help non-volleyball players visualize the game better. I will do my best to describe it, but I will also insert links for pictures and videos that will explain what I'm saying better.

* * *

 **Basic Rules** ( stock-photo-volleyball-court-image-positions-players-image44943113)

a. each team has 6 people on the court. these 6 spots are typically broken into 3 and 3 (3 back row and 3 front row). you can be in any position horizontally, but you can not switch back row and front row.

b. each team gets a maximum of 3 touches. the same person can not touch the ball twice in a row with the exception of touches off a front row block.

c. volleyball court set up: the numbers on the left represent spots. ex: "serve at spot 6." you rotate the court counter clockwise (meaning if you were just in 6, then in the next rotation your base would be 5). on the right, you see the abbreviation of the position in a specific spot. this is where you _want_ to be. ( pin/499829258626518728/) here is a picture of what should actually be happening. I know it looks really confusing, but sometimes it's easier to see it. for every position, you have an opposite (the person that mirrors you/diagonal from you). this player typically plays a similar, if not exactly, the same position (there are exceptions that will be described in detail later). ( watch?v=gHE5pun0kqg) here is a link to a youtube video. I know it's long, but this really explains the rotations that the team in this story will be running.

d. call the ball! always say "mine!" when you are going for a ball, or else things will not end well (said from personal experience).

* * *

 **Skills**

 **1\. Passing** (pin/324611085623525072/)

the most basic skill in volleyball. typically the first touch for each side. there is also overhand passing which is very similar to setting only it's more of a pop rather than soft and fluid. digging comes right from passing. a dig is where the other team hits the ball really hard and someone gets it up. I'm also going to put free-ball under here. that is when instead of an attack, you basically pass it over the net. it's called a free-ball since it is the easiest "attack."

 **2\. Setting** ( sports/wvball/2017-18/releases/20171020xdasuq)

typically the second contact of the game. usually done by a designated setter, but if the setter can not get to it, the team either assigns another person to go get it (typically the libero), or by the person closest to the ball. it is best if done with the hands like in to picture for better timing and control, but is sometimes done with a fore-arm pass if necessary. ( pin/AbhW1gPicGaDavPusSbL4ajgAriMHOuF5MuvmN0mcNBKKpLhFy6thXI/) this is my favorite chart to use for setting zones. just note that the "B1" and "B2" I might accidentally put "71" and "72" since that's what I'm used to calling it.

 **3\. Attacking** ( pin/540854236475959039/)

there are different types of attacks. the one most people are familiar with is a hit. that is where you take a full arm swing at the ball. second is a roll shot. this is where you go up for a hit, but you slow down the arm swing to where the ball "rolls" past the block typically right over the block or to the very center of the court. next is a tip. when you go up, you essentially cup the ball with your fingers and guide it where you want it to go. a push is very similar to a set. this is where you use both hands to push the ball over the net typically into a deep corner. if you are back row and are jumping to attack the ball, you must take off behind the 10ft/3m line. it is illegal to jump in front of it if you are back row _unless_ your hand is below the plane of the net.

 **4\. Serving**

there are 2 basic types of serve. a float is when the ball is served over the net, but the ball tends to drift/shake while it is coming over the net. difficult to receive because even if it looks like it's coming to your right, it could very easily move to your left (with this one, imagine a small child driving a go-cart). second is a top-spin. this is where the ball literally nose dives onto the opposite side of the court. difficult to receive because it typically comes in fast. can sometimes drift depending on the angle of the spin.

* * *

 **Positions**

 **1\. Outside/Right-Side Hitter**

Main Purpose: attacking the ball, blocking, picking up tips in front of the 10ft/3m line

can play front and/or back row. outside hitters are sometimes replaced by DS (defensive specialists) to play back row if they do not play themselves. right sides are sometimes replaced with a setter or a DS to play back row if they do not play themselves. just fyi, an outside (left-side) is typically right handed while a right-side is typically left handed. it really doesn't matter, but that's just some extra info.

 **2\. Middle Blocker**

Main Purpose: to block the opponent's attack, attacking at times

typically only plays front row because they are typically the tallest on the team and can not hit the floor fast enough for back row.

 **3\. Setter**

Main Purpose: to set up the ball for a hitter to attack.

can be front and/or back row (Marinette plays both back and front). typically, a team likes having 2 setters so that they can keep them back row because it keeps 3 hitters in the front row. when the setter is back row, they can not jump with their hands above the plane of the net to dump the ball over the net.

 **4\. Defensive Specialist (DS)**

Main Purpose: passing, digging, picking up tips.

can play in any of the back row positions, but normally will be in middle or left back. must use a substitution.

 **5\. Libero** (where are my libero homies at?!)

Main Purpose: passing, digging, picking up tips.

similar to a DS, but has slightly different rules. this person wears a different jersey from the rest of the team. a libero can only play back row. they usually go on for both middles, and can serve for one of them. they can go in at any time for anyone back row (again, typically for middles). a libero usually sets the ball if the setter can not get to it. they can use their hands, but if they do it in front of the 10ft/3m line, then the attacker can not jump.

* * *

 **Misc Terms**

I'm just going to list these terms because I probably won't use them much, they're easy to look up, and they're pretty self explanatory.

Lift, pancake, double, seams, line, cross, dive.

* * *

I think that's everything. If I've missed something, or you need something further explained just let me know.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adrien's POV

"Gather round, my children!" Plagg nearly screamed to the entire gym. To say the least, we were all extremely confused. One second, Plagg's treating the Ladybugs like evil itself, and now he's invited them to our practice? Plagg has some serious explaining to do. "So after our match against each other, Tikki and I had a thought-" "He means _I_ had a thought," Tikki said stepping slightly in front of Plagg to make her point. Plagg rolled his eyes, "fine. _We_ had a thought, geez. We know that a lot of you go to school together and play on the school team as well. Now, seeing how Tikki and I basically have that team split among the two of us, we thought it would be a good idea to combine the two teams."

"Now we know some of you may not like this next statement," Tikki began, "but we're going to have to have another try out. I really wish we could accept all of you, but that's way too many for us to handle." "So if you're not happy with this, the door's over there," Plagg continued as he pointed out the door. "Ugh! My daddy will hear about this! It's just not fair!" We sighed as we heard the unrecognizable pout of Chloe. Of course she's my friend, but that doesn't mean the I enjoy the complaining.

Before I knew it, Chloe, Nathaniel, and Lila all picked up their bags and walked out of the gym. "Welp that makes my job a little bit easier," Plagg said crossing his arms. I sighed. I knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood, but he has terrible timing sometimes. Also a terrible taste in cheese, but that's totally off topic. I walked over to Nino, "so what do you think about all this?" "Bro, if I'm being honest, I'm a bit nervous." "Why?" "Adrien, seriously? I'm going up against you and Alya for two hitting positions, and something tells me Tikki and Plagg aren't the type of coaches that will take on the extra person."

"Everyone go ahead and get into position for hitting lines. Marinette will set first."

* * *

Marinette's POV

 _I hate tryouts._ I'm always a nervous wreck, but once I find my groove then I feel a little bit better. I took a deep breath. I just need to remember that this room is filled with people I know; people I've been playing volleyball with since we were kids. The only problem? There are some people that I've never really gotten to set.

I looked at the people I'd be setting first: Alya on the outside, Ivan in the middle, and Alix on the right side. As the ball is passed to me by Rose, Alya asks for a 4. _Typical. It's her favorite._ I set it to her exactly how she likes it, and _wham._ It hits the 5/6 seam perfectly.

We continued like this while switching out passers, hitters, and setters. "Last rotation then we'll get a water break," Tikki said scribbling something on her clipboard. I looked and saw Juleka on the right side, Kim in the middle, and _Adrien_ on the outside. After I set Juleka a 9 and a _beautiful_ 71 to Kim (thanks for the compliment Kim), it was time to set Adrien. "Five! Five!" I set Adrien without question. A five is one of the more common sets for an outside, especially for someone as tall as Adrien, and I can basically do it in my sleep. It was the next set that sent the entire gym into shock. Adrien just asked for a shoot set.

Shoots are hard, not just for the setter, but the hitter as well. It requires impeccable timing and complete trust that the setter and the hitter will do what they're supposed to.

I took a deep breath, and sent the shoot over to Adrien. It was pretty good if I say so myself. The ball was soaring nearly in a straight line about two/three feet above the net. When Adrien began his approach, time seemed to slow. Everyone was watching his every move. He jumped to his full height as the ball was nearly to the antenna. _Wham!_ Everything was perfect. Adrien hit that ball perfectly right down the line. Then he looked at me an smiled, "nice set Mari."

"I think we've seen enough," Plagg said tapping his clipboard, "go ahead and take off your knee pads and stuff. We'll have the line up ready by then."

* * *

Adrien's POV

Tikki just posted the line up on the wall. Time to see who my new teammates are. I took a deep breath before running my finger down the paper.

 **Miraculous Lineup**

1- Ivan (middle blocker)

2- Alya (outside hitter/left back)

3- Marinette (setter/right side)

4- Rose (libero)

7- Kim (middle blocker)

8- Alix (DS)

10- Nino (right side)

13- Adrien (outside hitter/left back)

"Look, Nino, you did make it!" Nino smiled back at me. I knew he was extremely nervous for this tryout. Although he isn't playing the position he would like, he's happy that he's on the team. I looked over to a disappointed Max and Kagami. I sighed. Neither of them are bad players, they really aren't, but compared to Marinette, every other setter pales in comparison.

"Why am I a DS?" I heard Alix ask from a few feet away, "I was a right side before." "And I know that," Plagg responded, "but with this pool of people, I think you'd be better playing right back for Nino. Trust me." Alix nodded her head and turned around to talk to Kim. Kim and Alix need to get together. Like now. Please. Their flirty bantering has been going on since before I left and it's only gotten worse. I shook my head at the thought and saw Marinette bouncing up and down talking to Alya.

"Congratulations Mari!" I said putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm excited to be playing on the same team with you." Marinette smiled brightly and shifted her weight to her toes, "you're only happy because you know that you'll get some amazing sets. Not because you actually want to be on a team with me." I rolled my eyes as she dramatically put her hands over her heart. Her voice was oozing with sarcasm.

"Be excited Mari," Alya said pouncing on her friend, "because now you can design us new uniforms!" Marinette's eyes sparkled at the thought, "you're right! I have so many ideas! How am I supposed to decide on just _one!"_ "Thanks for asking, Marinette," Tikki said, "unless anyone has any objections, I'm going to allow Marinette to design our uniforms again since they have turned out so beautifully every singe time. Same rules as always, Marinette. We will all get two jerseys so the libero can wear the opposite one during games, and this way we have another jersey for two day tournaments. Then you'll pitch your design to me, Plagg, and the rest of the team."

I smiled. I am beyond excited for this season. We have a great team and two amazing coaches. I think we even have a decent shot at nationals. And now that I'm playing volleyball back here in Paris, some new wonderful friends on this team. Hm. I wonder how school's going to be once I get back. I haven't thought much about it with all this volleyball going on. I sighed at the thought of going back to school. So yay to saying hello to 11th grade in the middle of the school year?

* * *

 **I know, I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but finals suck y'all. I hope you enjoy this chapter as always. I'm hoping to be better at updating the chapters, but we'll see (LOL). Happy Summer!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adrien's POV

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

 _Click._

I groaned as I rubbed the palms of my hands into my eyes. It's way too early. I sighed; I guess the luxury of getting to sleep in since I haven't had to go to school is now gone. Honestly, I'm a little nervous to go back to school. High school's a scary place and coming back in January in the middle of junior year makes it even worse. Finally, with a lot of self motivation, I got up to get ready for school. I sleepily brushed my teeth and washed my face before getting dressed and going downstairs.

With a quick bite of breakfast and a nonchalant goodbye from father, I made my way to my new school.

 _Will things be weird? Will people freak out?_

"Ugh," I groaned out loud shaking my head at my thoughts. Let's be honest here. I'm _beyond_ excited to start school here, but at the same time I'm _beyond_ terrified to start school here.

When I got out of the car, I gave a small wave to Gorilla before grabbing my bag and closing the door. I turned to face the school with a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

By the time I got to the top of the steps, Nino pounced on me like an alley cat pounces on their prey, "all right dude! Ready for your first day?" "As ready as I'll ever be," I replied as we both pushed open the doors to the school. I heard myself gasp at the largeness of the courtyard. "Adrien, welcome to College Francois Dupont," Nino said with a smile putting his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes. After being home schooled for so long, this environment was a bit overwhelming to say the least.

"Breaking news! Supermodel and star volleyball player, Adrien Agreste, is now at public school!" Ayla nearly yelled as she pretended to get all sorts of camera angles. "Nice to see you too, Alya," Adrien said with a laugh, "so where's Marinette?" "I'm here! I'm here!" The three turned their heads to see Marinette sprinting through the front doors with what seemed to be a million papers either stuffed inside or carried on top of her sketchbook. "Almost late as usual," Alya said shaking her head in mock disappointment. Marinette scrunched her nose but quickly straightened up, "tsk, Alya, I wouldn't act like that when a certain someone has sketches of what could be her new volleyball jersey," Marinette said in a sing-songy voice.

Everyone's eyes immediately widened. Marinette was almost tackled by Alya trying to pry the petite girl's sketchbook from her hands. "Slow down Alya! Here," Mainette said flipping to a page in her sketchbook, "these were the two I was thinking we could do."

The two jerseys perfectly described our team. She basically combined the essence of the two teams before became Miraculous. One jersey was a long sleeved dark red jersey with black lining and a white number in the center of the front and back. The second was a black short sleeve jersey with a bright green number in the center. Both jerseys had "Miraculous" written across the back shoulder, and had a space for our team logo right where our heart would be. "Girl, these are amazing!" Alya screamed, "the team is going to love these!" "Yeah, Marinette, these are awesome." Nino replied. I gave Marinette a pat on the shoulder and smiled, "I'm just ready to kick butt in these jerseys."

* * *

 **i am _so so_ sorry for the short chapter, but here's a small taste of their school life. **

**i was thinking of starting a series of one-shots? just to fill time when i'm working on one of my multi-chapter stories. what do you guys think? (i have recently written a one-shot songfic if anyone needs reference).**

 **stay miraculous!**

 **-krystal**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Author's Note: I'm not dead! Enjoy this chapter!**

"C'mon Agreste, can't get through my block?" Kim taunted from the other side of the net. Adrien rolled his eyes, Kim gets one block and suddenly he's king of the world? Marinette gave a small, reassuring smile. She felt guilty since it was partially her fault. She was trying to set Adrien farther out, but due to the positioning of the pass her target was too far in and Kim happened to be at the right place at the right time.

They had been scrimmaging like this for a while, and Marinette was _done._ No matter how much she loves volleyball, she's just ready for this Friday to be over. Not only that, but she and her friends were going to go hang out at her house tonight. Marinette was beyond ecstatic. It had been years since Adrien had been to the bakery.

 _Tweet!_

"Great work today!" Tikki said coming around the pole, "Don't forget we had to change the time for our Tuesday practice, and we have a tournament next Saturday!"

Alya nearly pounced onto Marinette out of excitement, "Hurry up girl! You are literally the slowest person on taking off your stuff."

"And the slowest to put it on. And the last person to arrive _anywhere,_ " Nino breathed.

Marinette threw her knee pad that nearly hit Nino in the face, "Whoa! Watch it Mari! Ugh, I nearly threw out my back dodging that." "Geez, when was the last time you washed these?" Alya asked handing the discarded knee pad back to Marinette.

"Three weeks ago," Marinette smirked.

A series of groans were heard around Marinette as she happily took off her ankle braces and shoes.

"I'm really excited to hang out tonight," Adrien said zipping up his bag,"Man, I feel like I haven't been to the bakery in ages!"

"That's because you haven't," Marinette giggled, "I have so much planned tonight, and I'm so excited! Also, thank your dad again, Adrien. I know your schedule is busy."

Adrien shook his head, "Don't worry about it Mari. Dad loves you. Even more now that he knows you're into fashion."

"What?!" Marinette squeaked as she launched herself toward where Adrien was sitting on the floor, "you told your _dad_ that I'm a designer?"

"Of course I did!" Adrien laughed, "my family's wanted to come see you and your family, but they've been so busy since we got back that they haven't gotten the chance. But don't worry, I've told them everything. I'm definitely showing my dad our jerseys once they come in."

Marinette's eyes widened, "What if he doesn't like my designs? Then I'll never work in fashion!"

Alya could only laugh at her friend's antics, "He'll _love_ your designs, Mari, so calm down. Right now I think the four of us have a whole night of friendship to get to."

* * *

"Adrien!" Sabine said as she held her arms out to the boy, "it has been too long since we've seen you in here."

"My boy!" Tom boomed from behind the bakery counter.

"My man!" Adrien countered with the baker, "man I still love this bakery."

"So," Nino began, "how long exactly have you guys known each other?"

"Well we met at around five or six," Marinette started.

"-And I left Paris at ten, so like twelve years now?!" Adrien said almost shocked himself.

Marinette shrugged, "Seems like it. Now who wants to see embarrassing pictures of Adrien when we were kids?"

Before Adrien could fully comprehend what Marinette had just said, the other three bounded up the stairs to the small apartment where the Dupain-Cheng's live above the bakery. Tom and Sabine could only look at the poor boy standing in the middle of the bakery and laugh.

"W-wait! Marinette stop!"

* * *

"And here's Adrien after I hit him with a water balloon," Marinette said pointing at a picture of Adrien, aged at about seven, looking at Marinette wide eyed and a slight quiver, "I was hiding behind a tree and managed to hit him."

By the time Adrien made it up the stairs into Marinette's room, Marinette had already shown their friends almost five pictures from their childhood.

"Aww and here's Halloween when he dressed up as a cat and got all embarrassed," Marinette cooed as she looked up at him with a smirk.

"Do you guys want to know what Marinette dressed up as that Halloween?" Adrien taunted, "let's just say it wasn't just me who was embarrassed that day."

"You wouldn't," Marinette challenged. There's no way he has that picture.

"I would. I happened to put it on my phone after we first saw each other because I had a feeling something like this would happen."

 _Oh no. He did._

He quickly pulled up a picture of the two of them standing side by side, neither party looking particularly happy. Marinette was standing with her arms crossed as her headband was barely hanging on with an extra ruffled tutu. Her ladybug costume was crinkled slightly where her arms were crossed. A red faced Adrien stood beside her, arms behind him and toe digging into the ground.

"This is _priceless_ ," Alya said between laughs, "I need more context to this day."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "Long story short, we wanted to be a princess and a knight, but our parents wouldn't let us since that's what we were the two years before that."

"So we begrudgingly dressed up as a ladybug and a cat," Marinette continued, "luckily we were much happier _after_ trick-or-treating."

Alya and Nino continued to laugh at their friends. Nino even went as far as taking off his hat and fanning himself.

"So, what else do you have planned for us, Marinette?"

* * *

 **yay new chapter!**

 **please read and review!**


End file.
